Uzumaki Ran
by Femmui
Summary: a new fanfic writer mysteriously ends up in Naruto verse...
1. enter naruto

Uzumaki Ran  
  
-----------  
  
Hello and welcome to my first fic . As you can see, Its a S.I. so there. Oh yeah, I dont own any of the Anime and character or stuff that will or could show up in my fic. All the stuff except my character and my lil twist are not mine and are copyright to their respective owner. Im using the character without any permisson so please dont sue me. Lastly, if you dont like this fic or me, please dont flame me, review and comments are welcomed.Thank you.  
  
Prolouge - Its Begin  
  
---------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In front of a pc a teen could be seen reading a fic on the computer. As he finish reading it, "Man this fics ideas kewl!! Maybe I should do my own fic ... emm where is that pad of mine??" he then turn to look in my bagpack to find my sketch ideas for stories. "Got it. Lets see .... samurai stuff... gears .... so this is where I put my Ragnarok sketch ...emm not this one .... maybe this one ..... nah too weird .... aha! Got it!!" the teen then open a writing software and began to type..  
  
title????  
  
I don't own any of the anime that im about to write and i don't even have money to support myself so please Rumiko-sama and Others, don't sue me or stuff, please???  
  
Prolouge  
  
--------  
  
DIMENSION 311084   
  
END OF TIME   
  
An interdimensional war has ended at the center of space. Although the home dimension had won, the war had cause the dimension to collapse. Zero Star now no longer held its majestic looks as its whole kingdom is now collapsing. The only sign of the peacefull kingdom is the remain of a palace that are barely intact. Somewhere in the palace three figure could be seen and all are in a very bad shape. "My friend, we had won the war ........ but all is now lost." said one of the figure. "Damnation.... why does they had to be so stubborn!" cried another. "We have to find a way to fix this. We dont have time to blame others." replied the first figure. "How do you plan to do that, Ran? All the gate and portal had been destroyed or cant function anymore." asked the second figure. "As if i dont know that Exxa. Hey Ran, ya still got any mana left?"asked Ran. "My reserve are dry but I still can got enough to cause major damage. Why do you ask?" Ran replied."You think you got enough for a jump gate spell" asked Exxa. "I see where you are heading. Ill try and lets hope this work." Ran replied. "You can do it man! You only got to reach futher this time." explained Exxa. "Cross ya finger" said Ran as he began focusing his mana in his spell.  
  
"Lord of space, Lady of time"  
  
"I call for your helps"  
  
"Grant me the powers upon your domains"  
  
"Upon my being let your powers flow"  
  
"To open a gate as to where I must go"  
  
"RIFT GATE"  
  
A dimension gate began to open in front of ran as he began to fall back. Noticing this, Exxa quickly move to support his friend. "Ran, you okay man?" asked the worried Exxa. "Ill live, Im just spent now.Lets go before the gate close." said Ran as he began to move in front of the gate. "Yeah, lets go." said Exxa as he stand beside Ran. After taking one last look at their home dimension the two then walk into the closing the gate.  
  
RANMAVERSE   
  
The dimension gate began to close and disappear as the two step out. "Where are we? This place feels weird" said Ran as he and Exxa began to recharge their energy. "I know what you mean. The mana here is like untapped." replied Exxa as he began to feel around with his sense. "You got enough to heal us yet?" asked Exxa as he began to look at their wound. Without putting any effort Ran cast his spell,"MIRACLES!". Both Ran and Exxa were fully healed and freshen as the dimm light of the spell vanish.  
  
"Emm lets see what's next.... huh? Ah!! Im late for my date!!!" the teen quickly save his unfinish prolouge as he set to wash up for his date. Setting his pc to hibernate as he grab his keys, the teen began to rush as he lock his house.  
  
It was already nearing midnight as the teen return to his abode. Feeling tired the teen then decide to go to bed early. Beside the bed, the teens pc began to flash three time, each brighter than the last.As the third flash ended, the teen flickers out of existance.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Shut the fucking light!! Im sleeping here!!" the teen yelled to whomever turn on my bedroom light. Seeing the no reaction to my yelling he open his eyes to find the person intruding my room. "What the...?? Where am I??" he began to ask himself as find himself somewhere at a flower field. "Whys my voice all weird?? Whys my hand so fucking small?" the teen began to worry as he examines his body. "God, Im a kid again!! Im a fucking kid again!! ARGHH!!!!!" realization hit him hard in the head and because of the shock, his brain snap and blacked out.  
  
Five Minutes Earlier  
  
--------------------  
  
"Why do they hate me .....sob... sniffle..... I....sniffle....I never did ...sob... any thing to them ..... Why?" a boy could be seen crying behind a tree at a flower field. The boy then stop crying as he heard a voice behind him. Fearing of being found, the boy began to be nervous. Taking a big gulp, he brave himself to take a peek at the voice and saw another boy screaming about something before passing out. Seeing that no one is aroud, the boy then went to check on the other boy to fill his curiousity. All he could see was a bagpack of somekind beside the uncouncious boy. He then sit and wait for the boy to wake up.  
  
After five minutes he becomes bored and decide to wake the boy up. "Hey!! Wake uP!! Wake UP!!" the boy began yelling with hope the other boy will wake up. "Huh... wha..what??? Man i got a weird dream of being a kid again.." the once teen began mumbling as he wake up. "You look like a kid to me." point out some boy to him. This snap his attention as he saw the other boy. "Its not a dream afterall." he whispered to himself. Looking at the boy, he cant help but feel as if he had seen him before, "Emm... hey did we ever meet before?" he asked the boy as he began to search his memories to find the boys face. "Ah... I dont think so" answered the boy softly, "Hey ..hey... you ....em....wanna be my friend??" the boy look at me with hope as to his question. Seeing the trace of tears and the sense of loneness in his eyes, the teen cant help but giving him a nod yes. "I'm Ran, call me Ran." Ran smile at the boy as he put out his hand for a shake. "Mine is Naruto." answered Naruto as he shake Ran hand estaticly. Naruto then flash a cheerfull smile to Ran as he began tugs Rans hand to go play with him. "Naruto.... I see...." Ran whispered to himself as he realized where he is. Seeing his bag beside him, he quickly slung it on his back and decide to follow Naruto.  
  
A year had passed and Ran is now adopted into the Uzumakis clan after the Hokage cant seem to find anyting about his origin and seeing that Naruto seems to like him. The adoption cause many rumors and many protest against it but in the end, the issue died out as the Hokage finalized the adoption. Ran breath heavily as he continue to practice his personal taijutsu. Naruto could be seen trying to imitate him but end up falling down after one or two steps. "Ran, why you move like that? Is is a game??" Naruto began asking as he finally stop imitating Rans movement. "No, its not a game Naruto-chan" Ran then stop practicing and sat down beside Naruto to rest for a bit. "Its somekind of taijutsu .. well kind of anyway." he then turn his head to look at Narutos face and find it drawing curiousity. "But I never saw taijutsu like this Ran, it looks more like dancing to me" Naruto then look to Ran for his answer. "Oh .. and where did you see any taijutsu??" Ran asked the curious Naruto. "Ah.. um...I ...umm ..sawagirlpracticing." Ran just raise his eyebow as he know who the girl Naruto is talking about. "Been spying on Hinata-chan are you Naruto-chan?? I wonder what shell say if she know..emm??" Naruto in confidence replies,"So what. Its not she can see me at my hiding place." Ran just look at the Naruto as if he just forgot the Hyugas blood limit. "You do know she uses her Byakugan while practising right?" as if being hit by a wall, Naruto face expression quickly change to dread. "You forgot didnt you." stated Ran without hesitation. "She saw me.... she knows ... Ah!!!! Now shell think Im a perv boy!! Ahh!! Im dead!! Im dead!! Im dead!!" with apprehension Naruto began so run around circling Ran who is laughing his ass off.  
  
Two years had passed since, the boys is now 9. Naruto now had create his own taijutsu style as he continue to fight and sparred with his adopted brother. The fight is like a brawl and a dance mix together only more deadly and gracefull. Both are using styles that uses minimal body movement but can cause maximum damages, the only difference is Ran can use ki blasts without totally draining himself which concept Naruto cant fully grasped yet. Both of them continue to practise day and night while using weight as Ran suggested to improve themself and only stoping for studies of ninjutsu or genjutsu when their body whole body is totally aching, while eating or on normal day out.   
  
As their training advanced, their become more sharper, elusive and dangerous. As they start training hard, the Hokage was the only one to know their some of their true ability as he kept his eye on the two and taught them as to prevent them from always 'borrowing' scrolls from his library. Time passes by and both are now 11 and are required to report to their village ninja academy as it is the law.   
  
"Hey Naruto!! Listen to me." Naruto then stop eating his breakfast as he lift his head to hear what Ran has to say. "Tomorrow were gonna be entering the academy ..... so you got to toned down your abilities a bit.". Looking confuse, Naruto asked his brother, "Why? Its not like they gonna see me differently, ya know..". Chewing his last bit of breakfast, Ran answered, "We dont want unwanted attention to us especially to you and your lil 'problem' if you catch my drift. Beside, its like what we did everyday in town." answer Ran as he put his plate in the sink. "I understand."  
  
contd  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Im so sorry if the pro is short and if there is any mistake in here. English is not my first language and I dont know   
  
much bout Naruto so ill just wing it somehow.  
  
No WE wont be so powerfull, just hard to beat thats all. And yes Ran can use magic but not yet, he still   
  
havent learn how to draw mana and spell casting first, maybe after some chp. Both are at chuunin level in taijutsu with some ninjutsu ability and genjutsu.   
  
In my bag are some items and weapon like bombs (i do have them in my pack,its somekind of firecracker that explode like a bomb, even shapes like a bomb just cherry size), a swiss knife, my ideas pad, some writing tools, two lighter and my cigarettes (Perillys). Naruto wont get my smoke okay.   
  
The taijutsu that Ran uses is mix between Ranma 1/2 Anything Goes, Shadow Skill school,   
  
and of my own creation/imagination.   
  
Rans Profile:  
  
--------------  
  
Name: Ran A. Lament a.k.a. Uzumaki Ran  
  
Birthday : 31 / 10 / 1984  
  
Hobbies : reading, sleeping, teasing people and work-out.  
  
Likes : Girls, comics, girls, music, burgers and coke.  
  
Dislike : Violance, pain, snobs, man-hating girl (everyday les. is examp), pick-pocket and bad evil person.  
  
Height : 1.72 metre  
  
Prefered Weapon : Iron Knuckle (like the kind Asuma use)   
  
Speciality : Taijutsu, Ki-Sense  
  
S. Ability : Ability that cant be copy or learn.  
  
Advance Concentretion:   
  
Natural ability to focus all sense into overdrive. Can focus the mind to file anything seen.  
  
If you had any comments you can sent it to silenceknighthotmail.com Dont spam me okay.. see yaa!!! 


	2. enter genin world

Uzumaki Ran   
  
-----------  
  
Hello and welcome to my first fic . As you can see, Its a S.I. so there. Oh yeah, I dont own any of the Anime and character or stuff that will or could show up in my fic. All the stuff except my character and my lil twist are not mine and are copyright to their respective owner. Im using the character without any permisson so please dont sue me. Lastly, if you dont like this fic or me, please dont flame me, review and comments are welcomed.Thank you.  
  
When first starting to write, i got some other ideas for this fic but seeing as i already type it in I can only hope for the best. At first i wanna make a fic that tell how naruto snaps in anger and his Id come out instead of the kyubi taking control but seeing that it will be an overkill since Id is a practisioner of the Living Art. So after refining it some I decide to turn to S.I. and here we are... okays thanks for reading my rambling... now on to the story!!  
  
...... = thought  
  
Chapter 1 - Enter the Genin  
  
---------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We will now start the final exam. If your name is called, come to the classroom next door. The subject will be bunshin no jutsu. Well start with the highest score." Iruka then turn to his sheet and called the first examinee. At the back of the room, Naruto could be seen thinking while Ran is sketching something with total focus, Hinata who sat beside Ran keep on stealing a glance at Naruto shyly. If one look at Naruto at the moment, his face could be seen to be worried. Man i should know than to add extra practise this morning..... I dont seem to have enough chakra..... what to do...what to do.. Naruto continue to think how to do his bunshin with his now low chakra as Rans went for the exam.  
  
"Uzumaki Ran, test start!!" Iruka gave his signal as Ran seem to be half awake. Raising an eyebrow at Iruka and Mizuki, Ran gave them a yawn before performing the hand seal. "Bunshin no jutsu.." three copies of Ran then appear and one with an unlid cigarettes hanging on his mouth. "Here..." lighting the cigarettes, the bunshin gave it to Ran before dissappearingwith the other two. "You pass but NO SMOKING IN HERE!!" Iruka gave Ran a Leaf protector before throwing him out the test area. Taking a drag, Ran then turn to Naruto ignoring the others who is staring at him. "Your turn, good luck." with that, Naruto proceed to take the exam.After a minute he step into the room, Iruka voice could be heard yelling that Naruto had failed. "Baka..." whispered Ran as he continue to laze around with Shikamaru. Seeing the test is over, Ran then decide to find Naruto. It took him sometime to look aroud but he find him finally sitting and talking with Mizuki. so it begin .... finally I can concentrate on other things...... hehehe Ran then went to train with his weapon after seeing that both Naruto and Mizuki hadnt sense his presence.  
  
'BOOM' "Damn that gotta hurt." Ran said as he look at Lee who was laying in a small crater. Catching his breath, Lee jumps out of the crater and began attacking Ran. "Gotcha!" Ran then was hit flying toward a tree. 'crack' "Shit, that hurts!" shouted Ran as he began to stand up. After resting for some breath, both of them began to continue beating each other. Each got some hit sometime but neither seem to have any advantage over the other. The fight ends up as always, a draw as each knock the other out.  
  
It was already late when both of them awaken. "ugh... we gotta stop drawing, a month is acceptable but a year... thats rather weird." Said Ran as he inspect his injuries. Lee just nodded as he he inspect his body too. thank god, no broken bones this time thought both of them as they finish their inspection. "I got to go back now, Ill see you tomorrow." said Lee as he began walking home. "Yeah, okay." sitting alone at the training ground, Ran began to stare at the stars above him.  
  
"Its been eight years already.... who would have thought....life here is not so bad, I fear for the coming wars.... may god have mercy on our soul.." mused Ran sadly as he lights up a cigarette. Standing up, he began walking to find some food to eat while continue to smoke. After some walk, he find himself in front of Ichiraku Ramen. "I guess ramen will do."  
  
"Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. Team 8..." nothing seems to change it seems. I wonder which team im in? ... my score is only a bit higher than Naruto... huh Ran began to focus as his name was stated finally. "...and Uzumaki Ran in team 11... Is there any question?" asked Iruka as he look around the class. " Iruka-sensei! Why must an excellent student such as I team up with this guy!" Naruto then began to point at Sasuke. "Naruto. Sasuke graduated with the highest score while you had the worst score." answered Iruka calmly causing the whole class to laugh.After a few more intercourse Iruka continue with the occasion "Im going to introduce the Jounin teacher in the afternoon.Meeting adjourned until then..... By the way, Ran, go to my office later." said Iruka to Ran as he nears the door.   
  
Later that day, "So whats with me being in one mans team, sensei? I thought you say it was a team of three."asked Ran as he sat down in front of Iruka. "well, the people that graduate this year is extra by one that by the way is you." answer Iruka while serving Ran some tea. "So, why my brother got a team instead of me then? He got lower then me." asked Ran before drinking his tea. "Well, that was my idea actually." answer the Hokage who then sip his tea. "That still doesnt answer my question." Ran said as he turn to look at the Hokage. "You already know why, Ran." Raising an eyebrow, Ran continue to sip his tea. "okay then. So, whos the guy thats gonna guide me?" asked Ran as he put down his cup for a refill. "That is your first mission, come see me in my office tomorrow. Youre going to find the sennin Jiraiya." with that, the hokage then gone from Rans sight. "A sennin?... why dont I feel so lucky?" great..I got the ero-sennin.... now where the hell can I find him? while still thinking, Ran excused himself from Iruka office to prepare himself.  
  
"Ooi Naruto, are we gonna practice tonight? Come on I got some stuff to show you." Ran said as he began warming up his body. "Sure, just make sure you wake me up tomorrow okay." replied Naruto who began to stretch. "Watch this... Perfect Kage bunshin no jutsu" said Ran as he put his hand on a different seal and create two clone. "I also know that jutsu bro.. but what with the weird seal?" asked Naruto who is now standing beside a clone. "You are gonna like this" Ran then proceed to stand beside Naruto as the two clone face each other in the same stance. "I always wanna do this.... FIGHT!" shout Ran to signal the two clone to fight. After ten minutes the two clone is still fighting and both could be seen to be injured. "what the... They are hurt but still did not dissappear? My God, they feels like real human... even with a pulse..." exclaimed Naruto who is in a shock from his discovery. "I know... the only thing they are missing are the heart, I can't seem to make one that would work." Ran told Naruto as the two clone suddenly stop fighting and began to move towords the two. "But how?" looking at Naruto ano of the clone went to open two scroll. "You see, we are created using the combination of this two jutsu. As you can see, the only limit to our existance is if we are out of chakra or ki." explained one of the clone. "Oh... so you can still exist if you still have energy right?" the clones just nodded to Narutos question. "Thats one way to look at it." said Ran in agreement. Ran then left Naruto to learn the perfect kage bunshin as he began fighting two new clones as he reabsorb the injured ones. They keep on practising and stops at 1 a.m. to go to sleep.  
  
Naruto then awaken at the smell of ramen. "Ran, why are you making ramen now?" asked a sleepy Naruto. "Go wash your face and sit if you want some, if not ,go back to sleep." Naruto then quickly wash his face and sit down as his brother ordered. "Here, it will be a while before I can cook for for you again." said Ran as he divide the ramen in to two bowl and place them on the table. "huh?...what do you mean, Ran?" asked a confuse Naruto. "Ill explain later. Eat up before yours went soggy and cold." told Ran to Naruto as he began to eat his ramen. Naruto just stare confusingly at his brother as they both eat in silence. Before Naruto could question his brother as they finish eating, Ran shushed him up and told him to wait in the livingroom as he turns to gathered the bowls and went to wash them. After two minutes, Ran then went to the livingroom. Naruto sat himself comfortably on a couch while waiting for Ran to sit down and talks. Seeing this, Ran proceed to sat on his spot beside the noww open window while lighting up his cigarette. Dragging and puffing it for some time, Ran began to speak, "Im going for a mission out of the village start of today..." pausing to let his word reach NAruto, Ranto continue finish off his cigarette. "Ill be going in a few hours and I dont think Im gonna be back for sometime....." looking at Naruto, he continue, "..but Ill try to be home before the Chuunin exam.". "Why do you tell me now? Why do you have to go?" Naruto began questioning his brother. "It seems like I got to go and find my teacher...and Im worried about you." Said Ran as he turn to look at the sign of the sun rising. "Promise youll be okay when Im gone okay. And remember to practise everyday." said Ran as he turns to look at Naruto. "I will, Ran. You too." said Naruto as he walks to hug his brother. "I promise, Ill be okay. And Naruto..." Naruto then lift his head to look at his brother, "..you are already more than an hour late for your survival training."   
  
Naruto quicly turn his head towards the livingroom clock that reads 6.20. "Ack! ImlateImlateImlate...." shouted Naruto as he run to bath and change his attire. "Won't he be surprise" comment Ran silently as he watch Naruto rush off to his meeting place."Oh well... looks like I better get ready myself." Ran then closes the front door and start head for the bath.  
  
contd  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
there!   
  
the 1st chap is done thought some may say it was short. next is focus on Zabusa Arks.   
  
i suck at writing and I know it which make it sucks some more. I cant seem to focus to write these stuff. I keep running out of ideas everytime i put it some down. the ideas seems to like to elude me and keep stoping me from making this fic longer. Anyone got a harpoon or something to catch these ideas??   
  
Yes, im putting myself to learn under Jiraiya and no, i won't be looking for him alone, two chuunin will be joining with a Jounin for protection. maybe ill use Anko...  
  
Yes, i know smoking can kill me.. that is if enemy nins hadnt kill me first.   
  
my style of clothing, a loose short sleeve black t-shirt over a weight vest. dark-blue baggy short which reach over the knee with tight-shorts underneath. a belt with the holster for the Iron Knuckle. Navy blue Nins boots. high collar, long sleeve black trenchcoat. a weight metal bracer on each hand. the leaf protector tied to the the left arm like shikimaru. vash-like shades.   
  
I think thats it for now.. until next time, Ja! 


	3. Zabusa part 1

Uzumaki Ran   
  
-----------  
  
Hello and welcome to my first fic . As you can see, Its a S.I. so there. Oh yeah, I dont own any of the Anime and character or stuff that will or could show up in my fic. All the stuff except my character and my lil twist are not mine and are copyright to their respective owner. Im using the character without any permisson so please dont sue me. Lastly, if you dont like this fic or me, please dont flame me, review and comments are welcomed.Thank you.  
  
Whew.. I know I said its write Zabusas Arc till the end but Im sorry for only managing to write these much. mind you I start from about 1 a.m. till 6 a.m the same morning so give me some slack for not finishing the Arc okay. So with this, I officially declare Zabusas arc is put in 2 or 3parts..hahahahah. I havent have any idea for the next part though...... oh well... Ill write something..  
  
maybe bout Ran some in next chapter. OH.. okay... enjoy the fic.. and thanks for the comments and reviews..  
  
...... = thought  
  
Chapter 2.1 - Battle!! Zabusa  
  
---------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been two days since the member of Team 7 left Konoha for their escort mission. Naruto is bored. Two days had gone by and nothing had happen. Naruto keep on eyeing everything as they walk in hope of a distraction from his boredom. Beside Naruto stood Sakura who keep her eyes on Sasuke more than on the road or any sign of attack. Hearts can be seen in her eyes everytime she turn to look at Sasuke. Behind them, their 'cargo' the bridge-maker Tazuna keep on drinking as he continue to walk. Walking behind Tazuna is Sasuke who is ignoring Sakura. Lastly, there is Kakashi who as usual is reading his book. finally, some action.... lets see who they are thought Naruto as he put a shadow clone in his place as he went to hide. Other than Kakashi, none of his team mates of the enemy seems to notice his switch.   
  
Crouching low to the ground, both Naruto and Kakashi wait for their enemy to attack. They were not disappointed as two nins then attack and 'kill' the fake Kakashi before turning to attack the shadow Naruto. ...kunai...run left...kunai.. right... shuriken.... jump... kick. as Naruto relay his command, shadow Naruto then launch his attack and knock out one of the nin with his last kick. The second one was knock out by Kakashi who Sakura and Sasuke had thought dead from their reaction. The group then make camp as to interrogate their prisoner which conveniently awoken as Naruto about to splash them with cold water. "Damn.. and I was just ready to splash them too.. oh well, better late than never." with a shrugged, Naruto proceed to splash the two tied up nin. "You think throwing water at us gonna make us talk? Youll never get anything out of us!!" yelled one of the nin after their untimely bath.  
  
"Sure you don't want to talk? ...something are not worth keeping your know." asked Kakashi before reaching into his back-pouch. maybe i could use those thing.... hevant use them for sometime now though.. looks like perfect test subject.. thought Naruto as he reach into his backpack. "What are you doing, Naruto?" asked Sakura who is sitting beside Kakashi. "Searching for things I want to test" answer Naruto casually as he continue to rummage through his pack. "Find them... Kakashi-sensei! Don't toture them yet, I got some stuff to test out." shouted Naruto as he saw Kakashi took out a black bag from his pouch. "Sure.... let me help you with that." said Kakashi as he put back his black bag. "What do you want to do with these?" asked Kakashi as he held one of the explosive wards. "Well I got them sometime ago and haven't use them so .... you know, I just wanna see if they still work or not." answered Naruto as he began putting some of the explosive wards on both the tied up nins body. Sakura now frozan at her seat seeing how Naruto could use such dangerous thing just for simple interrogation. "Ah.. good thought Naruto, we don't want an ineffective weapon around... Here, let me help you." nodded a smiling Kakashi as he help Naruto to place the explosive wards. Seeing all the explosive wards on their body, both of the nins began to have second doubt. Tazuna who is looking at the proceeding continue his watch with interest while continuing to drink. maybe I should do this to him before killing him.... maybe having Naruto around wasnt so bad thought a now disturbing, smiling Sasuke as he continue to watch Naruto and Kakashi finish rigging the two enemy nin with explosive wards. "Lets see, should I light it or pull the string...what do you think Kakashi-sensei?" ask a smiling Naruto. "Ask me again after these two answer my question okay?" Kakashi then turn to face the two nins, "You ready to talk yet?" asked Kakashi who now is smiling sweetly as he continue to play with some matches. "You cant scare us." said one of the nins. "Opss.... almost burn it.. youre saying.." said Kakashi as he pick up a light up match which he 'accidently' drop near one of the wards string on one of the nins. The match accident was too much to take for one of the nins as he suddenly black out due to extreme fear. "Er... how can we be of service?" asked the only nin that remains awake. "Good..." said Kakashi as he began to question the nin.   
  
After 15 minutes of questioning, Kakashi began to walk to camp only to be intercepted by a gleeful Naruto. "So Kakashi-sensei, should I light it or pull it?" Kakashi than look at the smiling Naruto for some time. Sakura who now had unfroze herself began to walk to her tent while commenting about weird explosive freaks. "Here, take this one and light it before throwing it at the others. its much safer." said Kakashi as he produce a kunai wrap with an explosive ward. "Thank you sensei." Naruto than take the kunai and turn to look at his now screaming target. "We answer your goddamn question!!!"yelled one of the nin, "Im still young damn it!!!" yeleed the other one. Lighting the string, Naruto wait for the string to go halfway before throwing the kunai. Two second later a bright flash and a loud explosion that shock the ground occurred. One thought flows through the boys and mens head. That..was fucking cool!!... lets do it again... Drool could be seen coming from Naruto mouth as he look at the destruction that lay before him. praise the explosion.. he is our friend thought a chuckling Naruto.   
  
After dinner, the team turn their attention to Kakashi as he tought them about the explosive wards that was used earlier, meanwhile Tazuna is now snoring his way into dreamland. "Even though all of you already learn about these ward, you still have to practise to master its timing, wards of different string lengths and fuses have different effect time." Kakashi continue his lecture while showing the wards that uses different fuse. After some more lecture and some question from Sakura, he finish up by ordering the kids to go to sleeps as he took first watch like every night before.  
  
"Hey where did this mists comes from?" asked Sakura as they entered a misty area. this is mists genjutsu! where are they?? "Quickly protect the cargo!!" shouted Kakashi at the three genins as he began to search for the enemy. "Whats these feeling.... I feel so powerless."said a Sakura shaking. "Sakura! Sasuke! Quickly flow your chakra around your body." following Narutos advice the duo began to power up. how did he know what to do? thought Sasuke as he look at Narutos back. When a man slowly walk out of the mist in front of them, Kakashi pull up the Leaf protector covering his left eye. "Copy-cat Kakashi. Using the sharingan already? Im honoured" said the man in amusement. sharingan?.. hearing the word, Sasuke quickly turn to look at Kakashi. "Momochi Zabusa...Demon of Mists" stated Kakashi as he got a good look at his opponent. "It seems that introduction is no longer necessary then... DIE!!" shouted Zabusa before disappering from view.Mist Concealment jutsu.....Bunshin no jutsu.. "Don't worry, I'll never let my comrades die" said the bunshin Kakashi as it turns to assure the genins. Meanwhile, Kakashi who is now hiding in the mist began looking around with his sharingan. "This ends here." said Zabusa. "Yes." said shadow Naruto as he strike with a hand full of kunai, slicing them through Zabusa unprotected back. Not being left out, Sasuke quickly jump away and landed 3 shuriken and 4 kunai on Zabusas front. Sakura who didnt attack quickly picks up Tazuna and jumps away before placing herself in front of him as guard. Naruto continue to watch these from his hiding place outside of the dispersing mist. He was about to go out when he notice two thing. Another person is watching somewhere near him and the near-death Zabusa is a water clone. damn water clone... they almost look real...and who is that on the tree? thought Naruto while making sure he is still not detected.  
  
The fight continue on even though Kakashi is now trap inside a water prison. Seeing shadow Naruto almost out of chakra, Naruto quickly make him create some more normal shadow clone for cover. As the shadows jumps to cover Zabusas water clone, Naruto quickly jump out of his hiding place and recharge shadow Naruto chakra. Signaling Sasuke who is watching him to throw Fuuma Shuriken as he jump into the ground.As Zabusa jumps out of harm from the shadow shuriken technique, Naruto jump out of the ground in front of a surprise Zabusa while unsealing the first gate. "Sword!" shouted Naruto as he kick at Zabusa. Unprepare for the speed and force of the kick, Zabusa was sent flying toward the middle of the river and making Kakashi broke free from his prison."Thanks Naruto-kun." said Kakashi before jumping towards Zabusa. "Whatever... now lets see who that person is." jumping towards the nearest tree brach stealthly after making himself looks like a bunshin, Naruto began to look around while his clone finally destroy Zabusas water clone. Shadow Naruto turn to look at the battle between Kakashi and Zabusa as the real Naruto ordered. so whatcha doing up there boss? asked the clone through their mental link as he continue to watch and detailed all the jutsus that the two nins uses. just checking out some stuff.. just keep watching the two... Ill need all I can use to beat up Ran.. thought Naruto back to his clone as he watch from his hiding spot a ninja in a hunter-nin mask. ..I wonder whats wrong with this picture?... thought Naruto to himself.  
  
Water rushes everywhere as Zabusa was defeated by Kakashi who had copied his jutsu. The masked-nin quickly jumps and threw some needles towards Zabusa neck as he was spitting out some of the water that he swallowed. Naruto quickly went to hide behind the masked-nin as the rest of team 7 comes to gather around Zabusa 'dead' body. ..check him up, I still can feel life in him... maybe these two are pals.. thought Naruto towards his clone which is now checking Zabusas body. ..hes dead..no puls...wait...hes faking... as shadow Naruto send his thought, he quickly seized Zabusa body and held kunais on the mans throat before the masked-nin could get any closer. "Naruto, what are you doing? That man is already dead." said Kakashi as he went to Narutos side. "Let me do my job." said the masked-nin as he began approaching the duo. "Not one more move.... you don't act like a hunter-nin... who are you?" asked the real Naruto as he emerge from his hiding to place a kunai on the masked-nin throat. "Naruto?? But.. how?" asked a bewildered Sakura who had just arrived to find two Naruto. "One of them must be fake." said Sasuke as he observed the two Naruto. ..baka... thought both Naruto and Kakashi. "This is Kage Bunshin right, Naruto-kun." Kakashi turns to ask the real Naruto. ..hes good.. thought both Naruto at Kakashi perception.  
  
"So why are you on a dead man body, Naruto." asked Kakashi as he check Zabusa body for sign of life. "Yeah dobe." smirking at Sasuke, shadow Naruto answered, "He's playing dead. That guy obviously his pal.... super-dobe.". "Who are you? and give me one good reason why are you disguised like that." asked Naruto as he keep his eye out for sudden movement. After about five minute of silence which was used by Kakashi to tie up Zabusa real good, the masked-nin began to speak. "Im Haku..... Zabusa-sans assistant" and then more silence.  
  
cont  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
whahahah..... since I used part of the above to ramble so this part iis not the ramble...whahahaaha.....maybe ill answer some review or coments if I feel i can answer them that is....no names though..  
  
My twisted definition of chakra:  
  
---------------------------------  
  
from my unscientific point of view, chakra had been explained to form from to part of energy, spirit energy and body energy..right??  
  
I know body energy part is as it says.. body energy which can be dubbed as Ki, your basic life energy. what kind of ki shows what kind of chakra you develop as can be theorized by kyubi chakra (that is filled with malice, anger and other dark stuff) is derived from ansatsuki or killer ki or killing intent... right?? So since Chakra is made of one part ki, I,Ran can use Ki attack if I know how.  
  
the spirit energy I suspect is part mana (since there is no way you can summon without magic aid) and your will or something like that. Its like an energy to give shape and attribute to your attack or something leaving your body energy to fill for the power part. In fact the more i think, spirit energy are basic energy needed for Shamistic magic (like some of Zelgadis power from Slayer).  
  
Therefore inmy opininon, chakra is a mix of 1. life energy or ki and 2. mana or shamistic magic. the power of a jutsu came form ki while it shape and attribute came from magic.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
YAY!! I can use magic....  
  
For the part that Naruto having a powerfull shadow clone, both Naruto and me are shadow clone specialist.   
  
Other that added weight,Naruto uses the 8 Heavenly Gate in his style as he uses it together with shadow skill which I had taught him as basic style. he can only open 3 gate by himself for now and only 7 with the kyubi help, it seems that he must by himself open the last one (DEATH GATE).  
  
It seems that Naruto had been effected by me a little since we did live together for some time. I love fire and explosive.... well if they are not use on me that is.... those explosive wards that Naruto is using are some that I had given him. I still got many in my bag as I am now searching for that ero-sennin Jiraiya. I got two other genin with me as well as a Jounin instructor (a hyuga). The two genins are a year older (in naruto world that is) than me. they seem to fail last year chuunin test at Hidden Cloud village. one of their team mates died at the test and they are in the hospital for a while so I got pick into their team. As to why Im searching for Jiraiya?? Sora wa..himitsu..... 


	4. Authors note

I wont be updating for at most a most i think.... I got to go back hom in Kedah, Malaysia to look after my kid brother when my mom went to somekind of vacation or was it a wedding in Kelantan which is also in Malaysia... and yes Im Malaysian and proud of it.. if ya in Malaysia in Kuala Lumpur and wanna meet me, call me up. maybe we can hang out (as if) Ill be turning 20 on Halloween this year   
  
thats all... folks.. Selamat Berjumpa Lagi.. see ya..   
  
different time.... same channel... 


End file.
